Always Beside You
by Uchiha Shige
Summary: Kepergian sang putra untuk selamanya, membuat Hinata menjadi terpuruk dan terlarut ke dalam kesedihan yang begitu dalam dan Naruto yang selalu berusaha agar sang istri mengembalikan senyumnya yang hampir hilang./ "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku telah membuatmu menangis dalam diam."/ "Sstt, kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Hinata."/ Chapter 2 : Namikaze Mamoru
1. Chapter 1

**R.I.P**

**Namikaze Mamoru**

**November 1st 20xx**

**Our son, our grandson, our beloved**

.

.

.

Leukimia...

Penyakit yang telah merenggut nyawa bocah Namikaze yang baru menginjak 8 tahun tersebut. Buah hati pasangan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyu- ah bukan, Namikaze Hinata ini telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Family  
**

**Story by Uchiha Shige**

**Uchiha Shige proudly present Always Beside You**

**Chapter 1 : The Sadness  
**

.

.

.

Sedih...

Perasaan yang paling dirasakan oleh pasangan Namikaze itu saat ini juga, terutama oleh Hinata. Di luar masih terlihat rintik-rintik hujan yang tumpah, seakan-akan ikut menangisi kepergian Mamoru yang dirasa sangat tidak adil bagi Hinata.

Sanak saudara yang berdatangan untuk sekedar melayat dan berdo'a pun mulai merangkak untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Adapun sahabat-sahabat mereka yang masih tinggal untuk sekedar menghibur keluarga kecil tersebut dari kesedihan walaupun-

Hinata masih saja sesenggukan di dalam pelukan sahabatnya, Uchiha Sakura dan Namikaze Sara, sang adik ipar.

Terlihat pula Naruto, sang kepala keluarga, masih bersedih pula walau tidak menangis. Disampingnya, berdirilah sang Uchiha bungsu yang menepuk punggung si 'Dobe' tersebut agar tak terlarut dalam kesedihan.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu...

Hinata masih duduk terdiam di pinggir ranjang mereka.

Ya, mereka-

Ranjang Naruto dan Hinata.

Wanita bermata _amethyst lavender_ tersebut duduk diam dan merenung sambil menatap sebuah figura dengan gambar dirinya, Naruto dan pangeran kecilnya yang memiliki paras hampir seperti Naruto masa kecil dengan manik _sapphire blue_ dan surai indigo yang mirip dengan Hinata, Namikaze Mamoru.

Air mata telah menganak di pipi putihnya. Ia mulai terisak hingga Naruto terbangun karena mendengar sebuah isakan kecil dari wanitanya-

Ya, wanitanya.

"Hinata..." panggilnya.

"Aa, go-gomen, Na-Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sambil mengelap air matanya.

Naruto mendekat kearah Hinata yang masih mengelap wajahnya dari air mata dan ikut mengelap air mata sang istri. Setelah kering -walau belum terlalu kering- Naruto memandang sejenak wajah sang istri yang sedang tersenyum dengan terpaksa dan mengetahui bahwa itu senyum palsu dari sang istri langsung memeluk Hinata karena sedih memandang Hinata untuk beberapa lama.

* * *

"Na-Naruto-kun! Sarapan sudah siap," teriak Hinata halus.

Walau teriakan Hinata tergolong pada frekuensi nada yang sangat rendah, Naruto tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Ohayou, Hime," sapa Naruto ketika disamping Hinata.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun," balas wanita bersurai indigo tersebut dengan semburat merah di pipinya ketika pria bermanik sapphire blue tersebut memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Hime'.

Akhirnya, mereka pun memakan sarapan mereka masing-masing dalam diam.

Walaupun dalam suasana hening, tetapi Naruto merasa bahwa Hinata sedang melamun.

Hingga sarapan selesai, Hinata masih terlihat melamun.

"Hinata.."

Hening.

"Hinata..."

Masih tetap hening.

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata yang tidak menyadari gerak Naruto, masih tetap melamun.

"Hime..." panggil Naruto sambil menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Ma-maaf a-aku melamun," ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya pria bermata _sapphire blue_ tersebut.

"A-aku ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ka-kau mau berangkat sekarang, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Naruto masih khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Ittekimasu," pamit Naruto.

"I-itterashai, Naruto-kun,"

Hinata mengantar sang suami sampai ke depan pintu rumah mereka. Pria bermata _sapphire blue_ itu menunduk dan mencium kening wanita bermata_ amethyst lavender_ tersebut.

"Jaa," salam Naruto sambil masuk ke mobilnya.

"Jaa, Na-Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

* * *

~TSUDZUKU~

* * *

Maa~

Konnichiwa minna-sama !  
Shige-kun datang dengan fic baru di fandom Naruto :D

Terlalu dikit ya ?  
Cuma 500n karakter sihh :D

Tapi, Insya Allah saya akan buat yang lebih panjang ^^`

Yosh, boleh saya minta Review dari senpai-senpai ?

Kalo mau flame juga boleh, tapi diutamakan konkrit yang membangun ^^`

Maaf kalo misalnya ada kesamaan alur cerita dengan cerita lain..

Hontou ni gomenasai *ojigi 90 derajat*

Arigatou minna-sama ^^`


	2. Chapter 2

Aura kelabu masih menyelimuti kediaman Namikaze ketika Hinata masih merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam seakan-akan tak ada hari esok dan ketika dirinya merasa tak ada gunanya lagi sebagai seorang ibu.

.

.

.

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Family**

**Story by Uchiha Shige**

**Uchiha Shige proudly present Always Beside You**

**Chapter 2 : Namikaze Mamoru**

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Naruto, wanita bersurai indigo panjang tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Ya, rumah mereka—

Rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Hinata mulai membersihkan segala peralatan sarapan Naruto dengannya dalam diam. Diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah selesai, dia bergegas memasuki kamar si kecil Namikaze—Namikaze Mamoru—.

Entah apa yang membuat wanita bermanik _amethyst lavender_ tersebut begitu merindukan bocah kecil _copy_-an Naruto tersebut.

Putra _copy_-an Naruto, jika saja nada surai Mamoru juga sama dengan sang Ayah.

Segala sesuatu yang terdapat pada Mamoru adalah cerminan Naruto semasa kecil. Model rambut, suara, mata, hingga 3 pasang kumis rubah di sisi kanan-kiri pipinya. Hanya warna indigo pada rambut Mamoru-lah yang dapat membedakan ayah dan anak ini.

* * *

Lama, wanita bermanik _amethyst lavender_ tersebut memandangi pigura bergambar bocah kecil dengan cengiran persis milik Naruto. Dia menerobos ingatan masa lalu—ketika itu Mamoru berusia enam tahun—dan pertama kalinya dia mengetahui penyakit putranya tersebut.

**Flashback**

"_**Kaa-chan!" teriak bocah kecil yang kiranya berusia enam tahunan.**_

"_**Ya, ada apa Makkun?" tanya Hinata sambil mengelus kepala Namikaze 'kecil' itu.**_

"_**Tadi ketika Makkun bermain sama Hakkun, hidung Makkun mengeluarkan darah dan kepala Makkun sakit. Makkun kenapa, Kaa-chan?" ujar Mamoru polos.**_

_**Hinata tersentak mendengar penuturan polos dari anaknya. Bukannya apa-apa, namun gejala mimisan dan sakit kepala yang dirasakan Mamoru terus terngiang dan berputar dalam pikirannya. Dia merasa pernah mendengar tentang gejala tersebut.**_

"_**...-chan!"**_

_**Tak ada jawaban.**_

"_**Kaa-chan!"**_

"_**Ah ya! Mungkin kau kecapekan. Ya, kecapekan." ujar Hinata setelah mendengar teguran sang anak.**_

"_**Makkun ingin pulang, Kaa-chan!" rengek bocah itu.**_

"_**Kita pamit dulu sama Sasuke ji-san dan Sakura ba-san ya?" **_

"_**Hai'!" angguk Mamoru riang.**_

_**Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anaknya.**_

* * *

"_**Jaa ne, Hakkun!" teriak Mamoru senang.**_

"_**Hn. Jaa!" hei, hei! **_**Trademark**_** andalanmu ditirukan oleh anakmu sendiri. Ne, Uchiha?**_

_**Setelah berpamitan dengan sang tuan rumah, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura dan si Uchiha 'kecil', —Uchiha Hayate— Hinata menggandeng tangan Mamoru sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.**_

* * *

_**Sesampainya di rumah, wanita yang telah lima tahun mengubah marganya menjadi Namikaze tersebut mengucapkan salam. Dan tentunya dibarengi oleh suara cempreng anaknya.**_

"_**Tadaima!"**_

"_**Okaeri, Hime, Makkun!" sahut suara **_**baritone**_** dari ruang keluarga.**_

_**Pria bermanik **_**sapphire blue**_** tersebut melangkah mendekat menuju ke tempat istri dan anaknya berada.**_

"_**Darimana jagoan Tou-san ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Mamoru dan mengacak rambut inidigo putranya itu.**_

"_**Makkun tadi habis main sama Hakkun, Tou-chan!" jawab bocah itu riang.**_

"_**Wah, wah, pantas saja Moru-chan bau!" gurau Naruto.**_

"_**Tou-chan jahat! Kaa-chan, masa' Makkun dipanggil Moru-chan sama dibilang bau!" rajuk si Namikaze 'kecil'.**_

"_**Hahaha! Kalau begitu, jagoan Tou-san harus mandi dahulu! Oke?" perintah Naruto.**_

"_**Hai' Taichou!" ujar Mamoru dengan gerakan hormat.**_

* * *

_**Sedang menunggu sang anak mandi, Hinata mulai mempersiapkan bahan makanan untuk hidangan makan malam keluarga ini.**_

_**Ketika dia menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja makan, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan sang suami memeluk pinggang langsingnya. Seketika wajahnya merona hebat seakan belum terbiasa dengan kelakuan jahil sang suami enam tahun ini.**_

"_**Mou~**__**Naruto-kun," rengek Hinata.**_

"_**Hn." gumam Naruto sambil menghirup aroma lavender dari rambut sang istri.**_

"_**He-hentikan Na-Naruto-kun. A-aku harus menyiapkan ma-makan malam," pintanya dengan gugup.**_

"_**Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa? Hn?"Oi, Naruto! Pasti kau bersorak dalam hati melihat kegelisahan wanita-mu itu. Iya 'kan?**_

"_**A-ayolah, Naruto-kun," rengek Hinata semakin gelisah.**_

"_**Hmm," Oi, Naruto! Kau ini! Istrimu semakin gelisah kau malah meracau tidak jelas sambil menggesekkan hidungmu ke tengkuknya. Dasar! Rupanya otak mesum Sensei-mu waktu SMA—Jiraiya-sensei—itu menular ke dirimu, ne, Naruto?!**_

_**Semakin gelisah, semakin memerah pula wajahnya. Hinata semakin salah tingkah di hadapan sang suami yang sudah enam tahun menemani tidurnya.**_

_**Seakan tak peduli dengan kondisi sang istri—terutama jantung dan wajahnya—Naruto semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, seakan tak ingin melepaskan wanitanya dan memintanya untuk bersandar di dadanya.**_

_**Akhirnya menyerah juga. Ne, Hinata?**_

_**Dengan gerakan bagai **_**slow motion**_**, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang suami. Dia merasakan keposesifan suaminya saat ini.**_

_**Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati rengkuhan hangat yang menjalar dari sang suami.**_

_**Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.**_

_**DEG DEG DEG DEG**_

'_**Eh? I-ini suara detak jantung Naruto-kun,' batin Hinata tak percaya.**_

_**Seakan tak sanggup menahan segala gejolak perasaannya, Hinata berbalik berhadapan dengan Naruto sambil memandang lembut ke arah mata bak samudera milik sang suami dan tak ketinggalan rona merah yang membuat Naruto semakin gemas dan gencar untuk menggoda sang istri.**_

_**Mereka beradu pandang lama seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata yang berada tepat di depannya.**_

_**Tak kuat dengan pandangan intens dari sang suami, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Namun–**_

_**Tangan besar milik Naruto segera menahan kepalanya untuk menunduk. Dengan lembut dia memegang kedua pipi merah sang istri. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, Naruto merundukkan kepalanya memandang wajah Hinata yang sudah kian memerah. Matanya pun terpejam sayu. Seakan mengerti maksud sang suami, Hinata juga mulai memejamkan matanya, mengacuhkan degupan jantungnya. Jarak yang semula tercipta, mulai terkikis akibat perbuatan mereka berdua. Detakan jantung yang berpacu semakin kencang seakan menjadi irama yang mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Deru nafas lawan main sudah mulai terasa di permukaan wajah masing-masing. Dan—**_

"_**Kaa-chan sama Tou-chan sedang apa?" **_

_**Teriakan Mamoru dengan suara cemprengnya itu menghentikan momen romantis mereka berdua. Dapat kita bayangkan, bagaimana merahnya wajah Hinata dan—**_

_**Hei! Wajahmu juga memerah, Namikaze!**_

"_**Kenapa belum ada makanan, Kaa-chan?" tanya Mamoru lesu.**_

"_**E-etto, ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita makan di luar, Ma-Makkun?" tanya Hinata gugup.**_

"_**RAMEN!" teriak Naruto dan Mamoru bersamaan.**_

_**Oi, oi, Naruto! Kau mudah sekali melupakan kegugupanmu kalau teringat ramen, ya?! Dasar maniak ramen!**_

_**Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah ayah-anak pecinta ramen ini.**_

* * *

_**Setelah makan malam di kedai ramen langganan mereka, mereka berjalan—kecuali Mamoru—beriringan. Naruto menggendong Mamoru di punggungnya dengan menyangga tubuh kecil anaknya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggamit tangan kecil istrinya.**_

_**Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Mamoru untuk menidurkan putranya. Sedang Naruto menidurkan anaknya, Hinata duduk tenang di ruang keluarga.**_

_**Setelah menidurkan sang anak, pria yang memiliki iris sejernih lautan tersebut menyusul Hinata ke ruang keluarga.**_

"_**Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata setelah suaminya mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.**_

"_**Ada apa, Hime?" tanya Naruto.**_

"_**A-aku rasa a-ada sesuatu yang terjadi pa-pada Makkun,"**_

"_**Hn, apa dia meminta adik padamu?" **_

_**Hei, Naruto! Kau tidak lihat istrimu ingin berbicara serius?! **_

"_**Mou~ **__**Na-Naruto-kun! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" pekik Hinata dengan semburat merah di pipinya.**_

_**Kau lihat, Naruto? Sudah tahu istrimu memiliki sifat pemalu, kau malah menggodanya seperti itu! Keterlaluan!**_

"_**Hehehe, hai' hai'. Kau ingin bilang apa?" tanya Naruto serius.**_

"_**A-ano, tadi ketika Ma-Makkun bermain dengan Hayate-chan, Makkun bilang hi-hidungnya mimisan dan mengalami pusing kepala pada saat yang bersamaan," ujar Hinata dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat di setiap kata-katanya.**_

"_**Lalu, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"**_

"_**A-aku khawatir de-dengan keadaan Makkun, Naruto-kun. A-aku takut ka-kalau akan terjadi ap—"**_

"_**Sst, jangan berburuk sangka dulu, Hime. Bagaimana kalau kita periksakan Mamoru ke Sakura-chan dulu?" tawar Naruto.**_

"_**Ha-hai'," ujar Hinata patuh.**_

_**Naruto tersenyum menanggapi persetujuan Hinata. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke hadapan sang istri yang sedang duduk. Kemudian, pria beriris **_**sapphire blue **_**tersebut berjongkok di hadapannya.**_

"_**Kau tampak kelelahan, Hime. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang saja," ajak Naruto.**_

"_**Ta-tapi aku belum me—," lagi-lagi terpotong.**_

"_**Eits! Kau tidak boleh membantah suamimu yang tampan ini," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menggendong Hinata ala **_**Bridal Style.**

"_**KYAA!" pekik Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya —lagi—.**_

_**Sepertinya, menggoda istrimu itu...**_

_**Adalah kegiatan yang wajib bagimu. Ne, Naruto?!**_

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya.**_

_**Naruto mengantarkan Hinata dan Mamoru ke klinik praktek milik Sakura. Tentu saja untuk memeriksakan keadaan Mamoru.**_

"_**Lho? Siapa yang sakit, Kaa-chan?" tanya Mamoru.**_

"_**Makkun bilang, kemarin kepala Makkun pusing. Kita tanya Sakura ba-san, ya?" **_

"_**Hai'!" angguk Mamoru dengan cengirannya.**_

* * *

_**Sakura menggeleng tak pasti.**_

_**Dia juga sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan putra sang sahabat. Bahkan, wanita beriris **_**emerald ****green**_** tersebut sudah memeriksa keadaan Mamoru dua kali.**_

"_**Ba-san tinggal dulu, ya?"**_

"_**Hai', Ba-san!" ujar Mamoru.**_

* * *

"_**Sepertinya aku harus mengambil sampel darah untuk mengecek kesehatan Makkun sekarang," kata Sakura.**_

"_**Kalau itu bertujuan untuk kesehatan Mamoru, akan aku izinkan, Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto tenang.**_

"_**Tapi, aku minta Hinata untuk masuk ke ruang periksa agar dapat menenangkan Makkun,"**_

"_**Hai', Sakura-chan," kata Hinata setuju.**_

* * *

"_**Huaaa! Kaa-chan!" teriak Mamoru ketakutan.**_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, Makkun," kata Hinata menenangkan.**_

"_**De-demo, Makkun takut di suntik," **_

"_**Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Tidak akan sakit, kok." bujuk Hinata.**_

"_**Ba-baiklah. Tapi, Kaa-chan harus tetap disini ya?" pinta sang bocah.**_

"_**Iya-iya,"**_

_**Sakura mulai mengikat lengan atas Mamoru untuk menemukan letak urat nadi di lipatan tangan Mamoru.**_

"_**Ukhh!" pekik Mamoru ketika sebuah jarum suntik menembus jaringan epidermis-nya.**_

_**Sakura mengambil darah Mamoru sesuai besar tabung suntikan yang digunakannya. Sedangkan Hinata sibuk mengelus kepala sang anak agar tidak menangis.**_

"_**Ka-Kaa-chan? Kenapa suntikannya ada darahnya?" cerdas juga anak tersebut. Kita tahu 'kan, bagaimana bodohnya Namikaze Naruto ini? Bagaimana bisa dia mampu membuat anak secerdas Mamoru!? Ckckck.  
**_

"_**Itu agar Sakura ba-san agar lebih teliti memeriksa Makkun," jelas sang ibu sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**Saa, pengambilan darah selesai! Nah, jagoan Namikaze, tidak sakit bukan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya.**_

"_**Iya! Cuma seperti digigit semut, Ba-san!" ujar Mamoru riang.**_

_**Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah putra sahabatnya. Dia membalutkan perban sekali pakai di lekukan tangan Mamoru dengan hati-hati.**_

"_**Saa! Selesai sudah! Sekarang, Makkun keluar menemui Tou-chan dulu, ya?"**_

"_**Hai'!" ujar Mamoru patuh.**_

* * *

_**Wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut bergegas untuk merapikan peralatan yang digunakan untuk memeriksa tubuh Mamoru tadi.**_

"_**Ne, Sakura-chan. Ba-bagaimana kondisi Ma-Makkun?" tanya Hinata.**_

"_**Aku tadi sudah memeriksanya dua kali. Hal ini belum bisa dipastikan sebelum kita melihat hasil tes dari cek darah Makkun. Mendengar kemarin Makkun mengalami mimisan dan pusing kepala, aku memiliki diagnosa bahwa Makkun terkena penyakit yang serius." ucap Sakura dengan berat hati.**_

_**Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari, Hinata berani bersumpah tubuhnya menegang saat ini juga.**_

"_**Demo, kita tunggu saja hasil cek darah tersebut tiga hari lagi. Kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk Makkun," nasihat Sakura melihat sahabatnya terlihat sangat pucat.**_

"_**A-arigatou, Sakura-chan."**_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Hinata kembali menangis dalam diam. Dia memeluk erat pigura yang tadi dipegangnya. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya. Kesedihan dilampiaskannya pada pigura yang dipeluknya erat. Isakan yang tadinya hampir tak terdengar, kini pelan-pelan mulai dapat terdengar. Isakan pilu yang yang tertahankan membuat suasana di rumah Namikaze tetap beraura kelabu.

...

"Tadaima, Hinata nee-chan!" salam dari adik Naruto, Namikaze Sara.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Are? Dimana Hinata nee-chan? Kenapa rumahnya sepi, padahal tadi nii-chan bilang Hinata nee-chan ada?" tanya Sara tak terjawabkan.

Sara segera melesat ke dalam rumah kakak laki-laki satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Gadis yang bermanik _sapphire purple _tersebut merasa khawatir akan keadaan kakak iparnya, mengingat kondisi Hinata yang belum bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Namikaze Mamoru.

'_Jangan-jangan, Hinata nee-chan ada di kamar Makkun_,' batin Sara.

* * *

Benar saja perasaan Sara sekarang ini. Dia mendapati sang kakak ipar sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Mamoru sambil terisak. Segera saja dia masuk ke kamar almarhum keponakannya itu untuk menenangkan Hinata.

"Hinata nee-chan?!" panggil Sara khawatir.

"Ahh, Sara-chan. Go-gomen," ucap Hinata sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Doushitta ne, Hinata nee-chan?" tanya adik Naruto tersebut dengan nada khawatir yang tersirat.

"Iie, Sara-chan. Dai—," ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba terputus karena secara tiba-tiba pula, wanita bersurai indigo tersebut pingsan.

"HI-HINATA NEE-CHAN!" teriak Sara yang sudah kalut melihat keadaan kakak iparnya.

Sara bingung setengah mati. Dia harus segera menolong Hinata dengan memapah Hinata unutuk tidur di ranjang Mamoru.

'_Aku harus segera menghubungi Naruto nii-chan,_' batinnya tak kalah kalut.

...

Sementara di tempat Naruto bekerja.

"I-iya, aku akan segera kembali!" ujar Naruto panik.

"_Tolong sekalian bawa Sakura-chan untuk memeriksa keadaan Onee-chan!_" seru Sara dari seberang telepon.

"Ha-hai',"

Melihat sahabat Dobe-nya itu panik, Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Hi-Hinata pingsan!" ujar Naruto kelewat panik.

"Kalau begitu segeralah pulang,"

"I-iya. Tapi, apa kau mau menemaniku memanggil istrimu dulu, Teme?" pinta pria bermanik _sapphire blue _tersebut.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera bergegas!" ujar Naruto yang mengasumsikan jawaban 'Hn' dari sahabatnya itu sebagai tanda dia setuju.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto segera melesat menuju ke kamar putranya tempat Hinata terbaring tak sadarkan diri, diikuti kedua sahabatnya tersebut —Sasuke dan Sakura—.

Begitu paniknya Naruto saat itu. Dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana keadaan istrinya seminggu ini. Mungkin ini puncak dari beban yang dirasakan Hinata.

Naruto dan pasangan Uchiha tersebut tercengang melihat pemandangan di kamar Mamoru. Wajah manis wanita bermanik _amethyst lavender_ tersebut terlihat—ahh, bukan terlihat, tetapi memang sangat pucat.

Naruto membatu di tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Sedangkan Sakura bergegas menuju ranjang tempat dimana Hinata berbaring. Sasuke melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu dan mengajak Naruto menunggu di luar kamar Mamoru.

Naruto mulai menangis dalam diam. Menangisi Hinata yang sampai saat ini belum bisa menerima kematian sang putra yang amat dikasihinya. Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, hanya bisa diam membiarkan sahabatnya untuk menumpahkan segala emosi yang dia pendam sendirian, layaknya Hinata.

Sakura pun memeriksa keadaan sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat-sangat menyedihkan akibat kepergian putra satu-satunya. Sedangkan Sara, dia hanya bisa menunduk sedih setelah melihat keadaan sang kakak ipar—secara langsung—. Gadis yang memiliki surai warna merah seperti milik ibunya—Namikaze Kushina—itu terlihat _shock _melihat keadaan kakak ipar kesayangannya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Hinata mulai mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, bola _amethyst lavender_-nya yang indah itu mulai nampak.

"Hinata-chan! Kau sudah sadar?" pekik Sakura riang.

"Hinata nee-chan! Yokatta ne!" ucap Sara senang.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Sa-Sara-chan? A-ada apa? A-apa yang terjadi pa-padaku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Onee-chan tadi pingsan saat aku baru datang. Hinata nee-chan tidak merasa pusing atau yang lain?" tanya Sara masih khawatir.

"Ma-masih sedikit, Sara-chan,"

"Kau harus banyak-banyak minum air putih Hinata-chan. Jangan lupa untuk makan teratur. Apa saat ini kau sedang banyak pikiran?" tanya Sakura.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sa-Sakura-chan. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan," ujar Hinata dengan mata sayunya dan senyuman yang lemah.

'_Gomen ne Sakura-chan, Sara-chan. Aku belum bisa menceritakannya ke kalian_.' batin Hinata sedih.

"Baiklah jika kau belum ingin cerita, tapi lebih baik kau membicarakan ini dengan Naruto." nasihat Sakura yang entah darimana ia tahu jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Ha-hai'." ujar Hinata lemah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil Naruto nii-chan dulu, ya?"

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Sasuke-kun pulang dulu, ya? " ujar Sakura sambil membereskan peralatan kedokterannnya.

* * *

"Hime!" pekik Naruto senang.

"Na-Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata masih lemah.

Naruto terlihat masih sedih di mata Hinata. Bekas air mata di mata Naruto masih dapat Hinata lihat. Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Go-gomenasai, Na-Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"A-ano, nii-chan. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya? Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua," ucap Sara kikuk.

"Haha, iya. Kita juga harus pulang, iya 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura juga dengan tawa hambar.

"Hn." ucap sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah. Aku akan antar kalian sampai gerbang, ya?" tawar Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah, Onii-chan. Kau tetap disini dengan Onee-chan," jawab Sara menolak tawaran kakaknya.

"Ya sudahlah. Hati-hati, ya!"

"Hn." kali ini Sasuke-lah yang menjawab—lagi—.

"Itterashai." ujar Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Ittekimasu."

* * *

Suasana kamar Mamoru kini menjadi hening setelah kepulangan kedua sahabat mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura serta Sara, adik Naruto.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri dalam keheningan tersebut. Masing-masing pihak belum ada yang ingin untuk memulai percakapan untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang. Dan pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut mulai jengah dengan keadaan hening yang mendera.

"Hime-chan," akhirnya Naruto berucap.

"Ha-hai', Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Su-sudah agak ba-baikan, Naruto-kun. Hanya sedikit pusing saja,"

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Hime?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Kali ini, Naruto tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi, melihat wajah ayu Hinata yang pucat. Dan jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, badan Hinata sedikit kurusan.

"Na-Naruto-kun?! Ka-kau kenapa, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," ujar Naruto lirih.

"Go-gomenasai, Naruto-kun. A-aku tak bermaksud u-untuk membuat Na-Naruto-kun menangis," ujar Hinata tak kalah lirih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hime. Tapi, cobalah untuk bercerita padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," ujar Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya.

"A-aku merindukan Makkun, Na-Naruto-kun. Aku sangat-sangat merindukannya! Aku merasa telah gagal untuk menjadi seorang ibu, aku gagal, Naruto-kun! Aku gagal!" pekik Hinata bersamaan dengan terpecahnya isakan yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Hime, kau harus belajar untuk merelakan sesuatu. Seperti kita yang harus belajar untuk merelakan Makkun. Karena Makkun adalah sebuah anugerah terhebat dari Kami-sama." nasihat Naruto lembut sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Go-gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Gomenasai, aku sudah membuat Naruto-kun menangis dalam diam. Gomenasai, gomenasai!" ujar wanita beriris _amethyst lavender_ itu dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Sstt, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Hinata. Kau tahu, walaupun Makkun sudah tiada, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Dan perlu kau tahu, walaupun Makkun sudah tidak ada, dia akan selalu hidup disini," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk dada Hinata, "di hatimu, Hime."

"Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata sambil menghambur ke pelukan sang suami yang beriris _sapphire blue_ tersebut.

Yah, perlu kita ingat, bahwa segala sesuatu yang hidup pasti mengalami kematian. Entah itu cepat ataupun lambat. Kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menerima takdir dari sang Kami-sama.

Seperti keluarga Namikaze yang telah kita ketahui, kematian buah hati dari Naruto dan Hinata yang awalnya dirasa sangat tidak adil oleh Hinata, membawa Hinata menuju pahitnya takdir yang harus dijalaninya bersama Naruto.

Dan perlu kita ketahui, seberat apapun ujian dari yang Maha Kuasa, kita harus berjuang untuk menghadapinya. Seperti beratnya kehilangan anak yang sangat dicintai. Kita tidak perlu menghadapi sendirian, toh ada orang yang selalu berada di samping kita yang akan terus menyokong kita dari belakang, ne?

* * *

**—TSUZUKU mata wa OWARI—**

* * *

Yo yo yo!

Arigatou atas dukungan untuk fic ini ^-^

Arigatou buat :

**Nara Kazuki, Bintang Kecil, , **

**NaruGankster, **Arakida Kirito, Sabar siegrain,

Diana chan, Dedy rambu anarki**, and especially for my Imouto-chan,  
**

**Daiki Ito, karena Daiki-chan juga udah pernah bantuin buat fic ini,  
**

**berjuang bersama buat fic saat ada teman yang remidial test.  
**

**Hontou ni arigatou~  
**

Shige seneng banget, ada yang mau review fic buatan Shige walaupun cuma sepuluh.

Sebenernya, Shige pengen sekalian nge-post ini bareng one-shot yang pengen Shige bikin buat kado Hinata yang ultah pada tanggal 27 Desember besok (bareng sama someone yang Shige suka XD)

Yosh, ini chapter kedua dari Always Beside You ^_^V

Shige harap ada lebih banyak review dari chapter 2 ini.

Etto, para readers mau fic ini Tsuzuku atau Owari.

Kalau mau Tsuzuku, Shige ingin RnR + Concrit dari kalian.

Oh iya, tambahan sedikit nih!

Kalau ada yang mau nge-flame, harus nge-flame fic-nya bukan chara/pair yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Masashi-sensei.

Yosh, ini terlalu panjang!

Akhir kata,

Arigatou Gozaimasu *ojigi*


End file.
